


Second Chance

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Relationships: Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Second Chance

_(I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real or not ?)_

**Ventus woke up on his bed with Chirithy beside him.**

Ventus : A dream ... ?

Chirithy : Huh ? Is it morning already ? Good morning, Ven !

Ventus : *smiles* Good morning, Chirithy !

_(I can't believe that it's already a year since Sora gone missing. Yet, we still haven't found any clues on his whereabouts. Where are you, Sora ?)_

**In the afternoon, Ventus equipped his armor and summoned his keyblade gilder.**

Ventus : I'm gonna visit Roxas and the others for a while. I'll be back soon !

Aqua : Ven, are you sure you're alright ?

Ventus : Of course i am ! Don't worry about it ! See ya !

**He flies towards the portal and Chirithy jumps onto Aqua's shoulders.**

Aqua : Chirithy ?

Chirithy : Ven's heart is still crying. 

Aqua : He really misses Sora. If only i could give him this charm.

**As Ventus arrives at the clocktower in Twilight Town, he sat on the ledge while staring into the sunset.**

Ventus : No wonder Lea, Roxas and Xion liked this place. It's so warm and peaceful.

Xion : Ven ? Is that you ?

Ventus : Xion ! Where's Roxas ?

Xion : He'll be here soon. I almost you're him since you both share the same looks !

Ventus : Yeah, pretty weird right ?

Xion : Not really. I can actually tell you two apart. Oh right ! I've bought some ice creams !

Ventus : Gee, thanks !

**Ventus went to Radiant Garden and met up with Riku at Merlin's house.**

Riku : Ven ?

Ventus : Still no clue ?

Riku : Not yet. Cid's still working on where could Sora be. But right now, we only manage to find Data Sora on the computer.

Ventus : Look like the real deal.

Riku : How's your progress ?

Ventus : Not yet. There's still other world i haven't gone to. Where's Namine ?

Riku : She's at Ansem's computer room looking after Kairi.

Ventus : She also worried about him... I'm heading to Destiny Islands for moment !

Riku : Wha-- Wait, Ven !

**Just when Ventus about to reach Destiny Islands, a bright light shines at him.**

_(It's so bright !)_

**He ends up on Destiny Islands but it's nighttime.**

Ventus : This is ... Destiny Islands. Huh ? Is someone there ?

**He quickly runs towards the edge of the dock and saw Sora.**

Ventus : Sora ?! Is that really you ?!

_(Wait ... Am i ... Dreaming ? Is this just a dream ?)_

Sora : I can't go back yet.

Ventus : Why ?! Everyone's been looking all over for you ! And yet ... You're ...

Sora : *sits down* You know. I just remembered the time when i first meet you, Ven. Back when i was still little.

Ventus : *shocked* You ... Remembered that day ?

Sora : I knew that you've been protecting me from the nightmares. You'd do anything to protect me from it.

Ventus : Sora ...

Sora : And now that Roxas and Xion are free as they are, my heart is also free as a bird.

**Ventus place his left hand on Sora's hands.**

Ventus : I guess someone needs you too ?

Sora : .... Yeah.

Ventus : We're still won't stop looking for you, Sora. Me, Terra, Aqua, Riku, everyone. We all missed you, Sora.

**Small lights falling from the night sky and Sora starts to glow.**

Sora : "Promise me this, Ven. This is just between us. If Riku and Kairi finds out about this, they would be devastated and blame themselves."

Ventus : I promise...

Sora : "See you soon, Ven."

**He finally disappears and Ventus starts to tear up.**

_(I swear i will find you, Sora. Just hold on for a little bit longer.)_


End file.
